Karma: How the Tables Have Turned
by McGrady
Summary: DISCONTINUED-RyomaxSakuno. Ryoma cruelly leaves Sakuno without a dignified farewell. Years later, as young adults, they unexpectedly become roommates. Ryoma is finally drawn to her, but Sakuno wonders what she saw in him in the first place.
1. Prelude: Arrogance Meets Innocence

_Sakuno Ryuzaki desperately ran through the colorless airport. She willed her 15-year-old legs to go faster, frantically searching for the right gate, or a glimpse of his trademark white hat in the sea of grey. The crowded airport seemed to be against her; it sent waves of faceless travelers into her path, bumping and shoving her gracelessly, tripping her with bulky baggage. But finally, from the corner of her eye, she saw it: the hat. He was alone, walking toward the tunnel, about to board his plane to America, possibly never to return. She turned, sprinted, and shouted his name._

_"Ryoma!"_

_He stopped. He casually turned his handsome face over his shoulder. When she reached him, she was clutching the wall, gasping for breath. Her hair had fallen from her signature pigtails. Her face was red from the merciless airport's heat. Her shirt collar, sticky with sweat, chocked her. In her pitiful form, she looked up into his cool gaze._

_At the sight of his glossy hair, his sharp nose, and his big eyes, her head ached with thoughts she wanted to share with him. Don't go, stay with me! I'll miss you so much! She instinctively summed all her complex feelings into a simple, clichéd line._

_"I love you!"_

_He did nothing. He only held his stare into her begging eyes. He did not even turn to face her properly. His face was motionless, impossible to read. Then, his lips opened._

_"This will be the last time I see you."_

_At this moment, she forgot everything. Her senses shut off. She had forgotten the airport's heat, the rude crowd, the hum of the intercom. All she saw was him with his back to her, and all she felt was a mortifyingly wrenching twist in her chest. She fell to her knees as her tears fell to the floor. But she was unaware that she was crying when he opened his mouth one more time. What he was about to say, she never heard; he closed his mouth, lowered the brim of his hat over his eyes, and took off. However, his final unspoken message was still brutally clear._

Mada mada dane.


	2. Episode: Arrogance Finds Innocence

_Disclaimer: _The Prince of Tennis_ and its characters are property of _Takeshi Konomi_. However, this plot and any original characters belong to _McGrady._ This story is rated _T_ for language and minor sexual content_.

_Author's notes: Thanks to Train, Rachel, Yuki, Otakugal, and Anonymous Jane for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed the prelude. For this story, I'm attempting a modified polylogic epistolary format._

* * *

-

-

-

-

_"Ninety-nine percent of everything done in the world, good or bad, is done to pay a mortgage." -Nick Naylor_

-

-

-

-

**Karma: How the Tables Have Turned**

by McGrady

-

-

-

-

**Arrogance Finds Innocence**

-

-

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Ryoma Echizen: "Echizen speaking."

Agent: "Ryoma! God _damn _it! What the hell are you thinking? Why the fuck are you retiring? You've only just turned 20, you have at least ten more good years in you! Don't be a dipshit like your father was and dip out early!"

Ryoma: "I've won each of the Grand Slams at least twice. I've been ranked number one in the entire world for over two years. I've been playing professional tennis since I left Japan when I was fifteen. That's five years. I'm tired. I want a break."

Agent: "But… Oh _fucking hell_! Ryoma – just – ah _fuck it_!"

Ryoma: "…"

Agent: "Okay… okay… okay, you know what? I must be on some frickin' _crazy pills_! Ryoma, you have so many endorsements lined up right now! Damn it, and all the experts are picking you as the runaway winner of Wimbledon!"

Ryoma: "I know that. I don't need you to tell me that. I actually don't need you for anything."

Agent: "And the god damned – wait, huh? 'You actually don't need me for'… What is – what's wrong?"

Ryoma: "I'll tell you: you and your so-called 'extra-curricular investments'…"

Agent: "… Ryoma, uh… Hey, champ, you know –"

Ryoma: "_Shut up!_ _You fucking piece of filth! You fucking take _my _money!_"

Agent: "Wow, Ryoma, chill out! I didn't do anything!"

Ryoma: "_Fuck you! _I'm not the fucking blind man you think I am – I see right through you, ass hole, and you're just like all the other shit-bags who tried to be my agent! You know where my lawyers sent them? _To jail!_"

Agent: "Hey, hey, now! We don't need to do this! Let's just work this out! Can't – can't we just compromise?"

Ryoma: "_We_ will compromise on nothing. _You_ better prepare for court. _You – are – fired!_"

Agent: "No, wait!"

_Slam! _

_Dial tone…_

ooooo

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Ryoma Echizen: "Echizen speaking."

Nanjiro Echizen: "Ryoma! I just saw your press conference. Nice suit! But what the hell! Why are you retiring?"

Ryoma: "Uh, old man! I'm just so pissed off at…"

Nanjiro: "… Pissed off at what? The money? The fame? The women?"

Ryoma: "No, no, old man, that's not it!"

Nanjiro: "Hm… yeah, you're right, it can't be the women. According to the tabloids, the women don't bother you at all…"

Ryoma: "What? The tabloids? What did they say about me this time?"

Nanjiro: "I'll read this headline aloud for you: '_Japanese sex symbol Ryoma Echizen again seen at Rockets game without escort, furthers speculation that he is gay.'_"

Ryoma: "Ahh! Fuck! I fucking _hate_ the paparazzi! What are they trying to do with me?"

Nanjiro: "So you're not gay?"

Ryoma: "What? No!"

Nanjiro: "Well, that's nice to hear. Not that I mind gays… I just thought that, if you were gay, it would be a huge shame for you to never discover the joys of the female body…"

Ryoma: "Listen – old man – ah dang it… I'm… I'm just sick of my fucking life…"

Nanjiro: "…"

Ryoma: "…"

Nanjiro: "… So it's come to this…"

Ryoma: "Come to what?"

Nanjiro: "Everything loses its fun eventually. Even tennis. When we, the professional athletes, turn what was once fun into what is our job, what is our means to put food on the table… it's awful. Tennis was never meant to lead to horrible lives. We all need to take a step back."

Ryoma: "… Yeah… yeah, you're right, old man… fucking agents, always trying to screw me, fucking paparazzi, fucking press… My entire life was tennis… I guess everything really does lose its fun eventually… thanks, Dad…"

Nanjiro: "Mm… except for boobs! Boobs never lose their sweetness, eh, Ryoma?"

Ryoma: "Ah, old man…"

Nanjiro: "Ah ha ha ha! Heh heh… well, even though I can't see you, I'm pretty sure I put a grin back on your face!"

Ryoma: "…"

Nanjiro: "Ha ha ha! So, my son, what are you doing to do now?"

Ryoma: "… I'm gonna go to school here in America. I just was accepted to the University of Pennsylvania."

Nanjiro: "Really? That's not a bad idea, getting a college degree… is this school good?"

Ryoma: "Penn is okay, I suppose. It should be a nice diversion."

Nanjiro: "Yes, it sounds like a nice opportunity. Getting away from the cameras, getting away from the agents, getting away from the tennis courts, finding a girlfriend… I hope you enjoy your time at this 'Penn' school. You've already accomplished my dreams; now I want to see you accomplish yours."

Ryoma: "… Thanks, Dad…"

ooooo

_May 20_

_Dear Diary,_

_Guess who Mr. Handsome just gave a wink? Sakuno Ryuzaki! Me! Oh, if Mr. Handsome would ask me out, I think I just might die! Sigh…_

_Also, we just had our first meeting for tennis. It looks like I might be playing Singles 2 again. Lame! I think Mr. Handsome is playing Singles 1 for our men's team now. Maybe he could give me a lesson someday! _

_Anyway, I'm spending part of my summer now looking for an off-campus apartment to stay in for my sophomore year. Still no luck yet, but I still haven't checked out the rest of Walnut Street. _

_That's all I have for today! _

_Love,_

_Sakuno_

ooooo

Sakuno Ryuzaki sipped her bubble tea as she read over her latest diary entry. She was seated in her favorite corner of her favorite bubble tea café in Philadelphia. For the past two years, Sakuno studied at the University of Pennsylvania as an international undergraduate student. Since her days as a middle school student at Seishun Academy, her English and her tennis improved drastically, enough so that she could play women's varsity tennis for Penn.

Regardless of how she appeared to have changed, she was still the same Sakuno Ryuzaki that she was when she attended Seishun Academy. She once again fell for the best singles player on the men's tennis team, a popular young man who was easily remembered by his peculiar last name, "Handsome."

Sakuno sighed as she studied the miniature hearts she drew around Mr. Handsome's name. She suddenly recalled that she first drew those hearts around the name of her first crush, Ryoma Echizen. However, unlike Mr. Handsome, Ryoma never smiled at her, waved at her, or winked at her. When she really thought about it, Sakuno realized that he probably did not like her very much at all.

For the sake of old times, Sakuno turned to the earliest entries in her thick diary, the entries she wrote when she was 13 years old, and observed the hearts around Ryoma's name. She even read an entry or two, remembering how deeply she cared for the boy. Images of her laboring away at lunches he would never eat, or composing cheers he would never hear, flooded through her memories. Pitiful, thought Sakuno, all for a giant jerk.

Thankfully, Sakuno for years had been over the jerk known as Ryoma Echizen.

"Huh?" said a nearby voice to her. The voice was deep and smooth, with a hint of mischievousness. It to her again spoke again.

"Ryuzaki? Is that you?"

Sakuno looked up into a pair of big eyes. She gasped and stuttered.

"_R_-_Ryoma?_"

Seating himself at the other end of Sakuno's favorite table was none other than Ryoma Echizen. He had grown: his shoulders were broader, his legs were longer, his face was sharper, and even his fashion sense was classier. He casually took a sip from the Ponta in his hand.

"I never imagined seeing you here, Ryuzaki," said Ryoma dully. He then lazily quirked his lips into a small smirk. "Is that a blush I see crawling up your face?"

Sakuno could easily feel her cheeks flushing even more in embarrassment and shock. Ryoma's distant, younger voice rang in her mind. _This will be the last time I see you_, it said coldly. She peered down into the first pages of her diary, marked by a girl enslaved by her infatuation for an unknowing boy.

"_You!_" hissed Sakuno, jabbing a pointed finger at Ryoma. "Wipe that smirk off your face! Why are you here, Echizen!"

"I'm looking for an apartment," said Ryoma, unabashed, "how about you?"

"I'm – I'm also looking for an apartment!" said Sakuno forcefully, trying but failing to make her voice sound dignified.

Ryoma chuckled at her ineloquence. Sakuno, however, did not find it amusing.

"Shut up, Echizen," she said, "that's not funny!"

Ryoma blinked. "'Echizen'?" he said. "Since when did you call me that?"

Sakuno fumed. "Since when –"

But she was cut off when Ryoma reached across the table for her open diary.

"Don't touch that!" said Sakuno as she swiped the diary away from his grasp. "Ass!"

Ryoma was bemused: why was she being so aggressive toward him? He studied the angry Sakuno as she stowed her diary and pen into her bag. She had grown from what he thought was a cute, quiet girl into an especially-cute-when-angry woman. Her body was still slender, but her chest had developed nicely. _Boobs!_ said his father's voice in his head.

"When did you get rid of your braids?" asked Ryoma, noting her stylishly-cropped, shoulder-length hair.

"Not your concern," said Sakuno tersely, rising from her chair and meeting Ryoma's gaze with hard eyes. "_This will be the last time I see you!_" she declared, cramming as much apparent disdain into her statement as she could muster. With a flip of her hair, she gracefully slipped her bag on her shoulder, grabbed her bubble tea, and strode away from Ryoma and out of the café with her head held high.

Ryoma chuckled. "I'm not so sure about that, anymore, Ryuzaki," he said under his breath.

ooooo

_HEADLINE: Tennis heartache RYOMA ECHIZEN dating unknown college girl – NOT GAY!_

_Philadelphia, USA_

_Ryoma Echizen (20) was seen at the Bubble Tea House in Philadelphia, immediately next to the University of Pennsylvania's campus. The above cell phone picture, submitted anonymously, shows Echizen with an unknown blushing student. It was said that immediately after this picture, the couple squabbled briefly before the girl left. Expert celebrity analysts studied the picture and the provided scene, and have concluded that Echizen and the unknown girl have likely been dating for at least six months, and believe that the blush, argument, and hasty departure of the girl may be consequences of unplanned pregnancy. Speculations of Echizen having an affair and impregnating women are driving our expert analysts mad with possibilities… _

ooooo

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Ryoma Echizen: "Echizen speaking."

Agent: "Ryoma, baby! The king! Mister Outstanding! Best of the best! How are you!"

Ryoma: "I fired you. Never call me again."

Agent: "_Wait_, wait, wait! Did you see the tabloids recently?"

Ryoma: "…"

Agent: "This is the headline: _Tennis heartache Ryoma Echizen dating unknown college girl, not gay_. Not gay, Ryoma! Finally, the paparazzi get rid of your homosexual, asexual, no-sexual reputation they created! The sponsors are seeing this and are finding out that you are even more marketable! We got calls from Rolex, Dockers, Hanes, Brooks Brothers! The NBA called for a commercial shoot! Mercedes called too, they want to offer you a lifetime deal! Ryoma, baby, the tabloids helped us for once! None of this could happen if it weren't for their '_Ryoma's got girls_' headlines! We can finally get rid of your reputation as an asexual and start selling your sex!"

Ryoma: "…"

Agent: "… Uh, Ryoma? Uh… are you getting all this?"

Ryoma: "I'm not surprised. You hadn't told them that you no longer represent me."

Agent: "Uh… heh heh, Ryoma… Ryoma, babe! Champ! King of the world! Beautiful tennis wonder! Japan's finest! Come on, we were just joking earlier! You and me, we're the dynamic duo, the unbeatable team!"

Ryoma: "…"

Agent: "Yeah, baby, we're in business! Ha ha! Now listen carefully, Ryoma, you gotta get this girl to follow you to the rest of your press conferences. She's gotta be sitting on your bench during your matches. She's gotta go to charity events or dinners or whatever with you. She's gotta be seen with you. But you gotta make sure that she won't be with any other guys, too, that'll be so bad for you and the media. This girl, I have no idea who she is, but she's fucking _hot_! _Molten _hot! _Blazing _hot! Good job with her, man!"

Ryoma: "Wait, what? What girl? I'm not dating anyone!"

Agent: "This girl in the picture on the tabloid! The picture of you two in the Bubble Tea House in Philly! She's raking in the dollars for you!"

Ryoma: "… Ryuzaki…"

Agent: "What was that? Her name? 'Ramen-mackey'? What kind of name is that?"

_Slam!_

_Dial tone…_

Agent: "Ah, no! No, no! Come on, Ryoma! Ah damn it!"

_Dial tone…_

ooooo

Immediately after hanging up on his former agent, Ryoma Echizen put on a pair of sunglasses and searched Penn's campus for the nearest magazine booth. He was slightly irritated – he had finally found the perfect off-campus apartment to live in for the following academic year, and was signing the last papers – but felt strangely better when he saw the headline on the cover of a cheap tabloid.

Ryoma purchased the magazine and sat on a bench to peruse the article. "This is worthless," he muttered after reading the first two paragraphs. He tore out the enlarged picture accompanying the article and tossed the remainder of the magazine in the nearest garbage bin.

The picture's quality was low, the angle and lighting were poor, but mistaking either him or Sakuno Ryuzaki was impossible. The picture showed Ryoma lowering himself into the seat across from Sakuno, and Sakuno blushing. He further observed Sakuno's half of the picture, noting her style of dress, her simple earrings, and her wavy hair. She's still pretty cute, admitted Ryoma to himself, grinning.

_She's raking in the dollars for you!_ said Ryoma's former agent shortly ago. _We got calls from Rolex, Dockers, Hanes, Brooks Brothers! The NBA called for a commercial shoot!_ _Mercedes called too, they want to offer you a lifetime deal… We can finally get rid of your reputation as an asexual… Good job with her, man… She's gotta be seen with you… This girl – she's fucking hot…_

She said she was also looking for an apartment, realized Ryoma. He glanced at Sakuno's half of the picture again.

"You," said Ryoma aloud to the picture, "I found a place to live. You're looking for a place to live. I need you to be seen with me."

Ryoma jovially pointed at the picture. "Stop blushing!" he demanded inanely. "You will move into my apartment with me, and you will like it!"

ooooo

-

-

-

-

* * *

_Author's notes: Please tell me everything you liked and disliked, or how you think I can improve, by reviewing! Criticism is vital for me to improve as a writer. Thanks for reading!_


	3. Episode: Arrogance Contacts Innocence

_Disclaimer: _The Prince of Tennis_ and its characters are property of _Takeshi Konomi_. However, this plot and any original characters belong to _McGrady._ This story is rated _T_ for language and minor sexual content_.

_Author's notes: Thanks to Lynn, Otakugal, Isagani, Train, Yuki, Ryoma, Red-jello, KC, Cityangelz, emii-chan, Hanako-chan, Kat, Angeoudemon, Nikel, Prinx, Rennomiya, and Mangastoptazmo for reviewing! Some reviewers commented on the amount of swearing in the last chapter. As of this chapter, I will not be changing the way I employ expletives. Excessive but carefully chosen and placed expletives in my story serve to give my dialogue a sense of adult realism. Remember, this story is rated _T_, and unlike many docile and incorrectly rated _T_ fics here, this story deserves its rating_.

* * *

-

-

-

-

_"Ninety-nine percent of everything done in the world, good or bad, is done to pay a mortgage." -Nick Naylor_

-

-

-

-

**Karma: How the Tables Have Turned**

by McGrady

-

-

-

-

**Arrogance Contacts Innocence**

-

-

_May 23_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm still looking for a place to stay next year. Uh! I should have finished this business before the semester ended. My living situation is looking pretty bad right now. All the good single apartments on Walnut Street are taken. I really, really, really wanted one of those singles! _

_Oh well, I've just got to keep my head up, my eyes open, and my optimism high! I feel like an opportunity is bound to present itself soon…_

_Love,_

_Sakuno_

ooooo

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Sakuno Ryuzaki: "Hello?"

Ryoma Echizen: "Ryuzaki."

Sakuno: "Wha – who is this?"

Ryoma: "Me."

Sakuno: "Um…"

Ryoma: "Can you not recognize my voice?"

Sakuno: "_R-Ryoma?_ How did you get my cell phone number!"

Ryoma: "Facebook."

Sakuno: "Facebook! That's – uh! What do you want!"

Ryoma: "A roommate."

Sakuno: "… Wait… a roommate?"

Ryoma: "Yes."

Sakuno: "Well then, you go find yourself a roommate! I'm hanging up now!"

Ryoma: "My roommate must be you."

Sakuno: "… What!"

Ryoma: "You said you needed a place to stay. My roommate must be you. I give you a place to stay. You be my roommate. Perfect trade."

Sakuno: "That's… that's perfect _ludicrous_! There's no way I'll _ever_ live with you! And why the hell do you want _me_ to be your roommate?"

Ryoma: "You improve my marketability."

Sakuno: "… What! _Marketability?_ You mean that you'll get more money if I live with you?"

Ryoma: "Yes."

Sakuno: "That – that's ridiculous! I'm not some accessory you can wear around your wrist that will magically make people wanna throw money at you!"

Ryoma: "You dispelled my reputation as a stern asexual. Sponsors have consequently called me with offers."

Sakuno: "… Echizen, I have no idea what in the world you're talking about. I'm hanging up now."

Ryoma: "_I'll give you cash_."

Sakuno: "…"

Ryoma: "…"

Sakuno: "Are you serious?"

Ryoma: "How much do you want?"

Sakuno: "…"

Ryoma: "…"

Sakuno: "… One million dollars…"

Ryoma: "… What? That's unreasonable. I'll offer five thousand dollars for you to be my roommate for two semesters."

Sakuno: "What! I would very much rather _spend_ five thousand for my own room than _receive_ only five thousand to live with you! Echizen, I told you my price! One million dollars!"

Ryoma: "I'll give you ten thousand."

Sakuno: "Still not interested. One million."

Ryoma: "Twenty thousand."

Sakuno: "One million."

Ryoma: "Thirty thousand."

Sakuno: "One million."

Ryoma: "Forty."

Sakuno: "One million."

Ryoma: "Fifty."

Sakuno: "One million. I'm serious, I want exactly one million dollars!"

Ryoma: "… One hundred thousand dollars."

Sakuno: "Hm… that's probably almost half of what I'll end up spending on college after I'm done with it all… but I'm still not interested. _One million_."

Ryoma: "… Two hundred thousand."

Sakuno: "…"

Ryoma: "…"

Sakuno: "… One million…"

Ryoma: "Ridiculous. I offered to pay essentially four years of tuition and fees to go with free housing. Forget it. I'll just find another roommate."

Sakuno: "What, are you hanging up now?"

Ryoma: "Yes."

Sakuno: "No wait! Don't hang up!_ Don't hang up don't hang up please don't hang up!_"

_Slam!_

_Dial tone…_

ooooo

Sakuno Ryuzaki groaned. "Did I just throw away _two hundred thousand dollars_?" she said aloud to herself. "And all I had to do was be his roommate! Sakuno, you idiot… wait a second…"

She suddenly recalled Ryoma Echizen's recent assertions. _My roommate must be you_, he had said. _A roommate… my roommate must be you_.

Resolved, Sakuno opened her cell phone and called Ryoma.

ooooo

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Ryoma Echizen: "Echizen speaking."

Sakuno Ryuzaki: "Hey… hey, Echizen…"

Ryoma: "…"

Sakuno: "… I reconsidered your last offer… and I decided… two hundred and twenty thousand dollars to live with you for two semesters, and you've got a deal."

Ryoma: "Two hundred and twenty thousand it is, then. Do you have plans for tomorrow evening?"

Sakuno: "Tomorrow? No…"

Ryoma: "We will meet at the Bubble Tea House at eight o'clock to discuss the details. I will afterward take you to the apartment where we can settle the final papers."

Sakuno: "… Okay…"

Ryoma: "I'll see you tomorrow."

Sakuno: "… okay then… bye…"

_Slam!_

_Dial tone…_

Sakuno: "What did I get myself into?"

_Dial tone…_

ooooo

_March 24_

_Dear Diary,_

_I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that I'm going back to Japan in two days, I managed to get one of those Walnut Street apartments to live in next year, and I got another 30,000 dollars out of Ryoma Echizen. It's not like he can't afford it; he probably makes like millions every year. The bad news is that I'll be living in the same room – not just the same apartment, the same __room__ – as Ryoma. _

_The apartment is spacious, but it's a one-room studio apartment. The kitchen and single bedroom are lumped together without any walls dividing them. It has two closets, which is nice, and Ryoma already has plans to add nice couches, chairs, a big TV, and a desk. However, in planning what furniture to order for the room, Ryoma only anticipated that he would live alone. Apparently, I was just a last-minute afterthought to improve Ryoma's business. Thanks, jerk! _

_But anyway, he only ordered one desk and one bed. I told him instantly that I wanted the bed, and that he could have the desk to himself. We argued about it, yadda yadda, blah blah, and finally he agreed to give me the bed and even the extra cash. Haha! I have the bed to myself! Ryoma has to sleep on the couch! _

_What's super-lame, though, is that I can't be seen in public with any guys other than Ryoma! He said it was part of the deal… What if Mr. Handsome asks me out? Though I can dream all I want, I doubt that will actually happen. My lifetime record with love has been pretty poor. Look at me now: I'm going to be living with my middle school crush, who's a jerk, and who I didn't get over for over a year after he left me in the airport! And when I'm finally over him, he waltzes back into my life, still a jerk, and tricks me into living with him. I want to punch Ryoma in the wiener. _

_Even though living with Ryoma will probably be really uncomfortable, at least the room has other nice features. It's located right next to the university book store, the main library, the gym, and is pretty close to the center of campus. From our window, we have a beautiful view of the sun setting over campus. Ryoma will order all the furniture himself, and the furniture will be new. The location is hard to beat, and should be a good plus from living with Ryoma. _

_And then finally, I agreed. Ryoma got all official about "final papers." He even had me sign a contract, lawyer and all. Whatever. At least he's giving me a quarter of a million dollars to do this. _

_When I return to school in late August to move in, I might be a good deal richer, but I'm beginning to think that living with Ryoma isn't worth it. _

_Love,_

_Sakuno_

ooooo

CONTRACT

Ms Sakuno Ryuzaki agrees to reside with Mr Ryoma Echizen on the following terms:

1. Mr Echizen will transfer an amount no less than 250,000 USD to Ms Ryuzaki's savings account within the first week of her arrival.

2. Ms Ryuzaki will be the sole user of the bed.

Mr Ryoma Echizen agrees to host Ms Sakuno Ryuzaki on the following terms:

1. Ms Ryuzaki will reside with Mr Echizen for at least two semesters.

2. Ms Ryuzaki will tell no one with whom she is living.

3. Ms Ryuzaki will not be seen publicly in the companionship of any sole male whose age appears to be between 16 and 30 years of age, with Mr Echizen as the sole exception.

4. Ms Ryuzaki will make monthly appearances with Mr Echizen as his escort to major publicized events.

5. Mr Echizen will be the sole user of the desk.

6. Ms Ryuzaki will tolerate, and aid in caring for, Mr Echizen's cat, Karupin.

This contract is void if and only if both Mr Echizen and Ms Ryuzaki express mutual disinclination to uphold this contract.

Signed and accepted for:

_Ryoma Echizen_, 24 May 20XX

_Sakuno Ryuzaki_, 24 May 20XX

ooooo

"And _cut_! Beautiful, Ryoma! That's a wrap, everybody!"

Ryoma Echizen had just completed filming a commercial for men's formal attire. The idea for the commercial, in Ryoma's opinion, was nonsense. The commercial would simply show him wearing a suit and threading through a large, crowded, annoyingly fancy cocktail party, turning the heads of numerous attractive women as he briskly brushed past them. However pointless he thought the commercial's concept to be, Ryoma still appreciated the money he would receive for the endorsement.

Before leaving the set, Ryoma met with the manager to finalize the transactions.

"And you sign here, saying you will collaborate with Brooks Brothers," said the manager, pointing to a dotted line on a thick tablet, "and here, saying you will wear only our suits during your press conferences… and one more time here saying that you agree to your payment of the amount listed in this box. That's the last place to sign! Thank you, Ryoma!"

Ryoma signed at all the designated spots and let his eyes fall on the large number, the number of dollars he would receive for only being in a commercial and wearing suits. In the past, he would have never received so much money, not even for endorsing a tennis racket. Now, however, since he was rumored to be an active heterosexual, the corporate world finally saw Ryoma fit to bear their products. Sakuno Ryuzaki is the reason why these opportunities to make millions are now available, he realized. As his former agent had said, the paparazzi for once helped him instead of hurt him.

"I hope your girlfriend likes a well-dressed man," said the manager jovially as they shook hands for the last time.

An image of him and Sakuno holding hands formed in Ryoma's mind.

"I hope she does, too," said Ryoma curiously as he left the set.

ooooo

After a long ride home by plane, Sakuno Ryuzaki was enjoying summer's first Saturday afternoon in Tokyo with her high school friend, Tomoka Osakada. They had both grown since their middle school days, both of them returning home as young adults. However, as Sakuno realized, some things never change.

"Sakuno!" said Tomoka eagerly, grabbing Sakuno's hand. Tomoka weaved them through Tokyo's bustling street. "I almost forgot," said Tomoka over her shoulder, "that I need to show you my favorite billboard!"

"Favorite _billboard_?" said Sakuno quizzically. "Tomoka, that's silly! Since when did you have a favorite billboard of all things?"

They rounded a corner to reveal an enlarged banner of an almost-nude man on the face of a large building, overlooking the busy traffic. The man was obviously extremely attractive. His body was lean yet muscular, powerful yet smooth. His skin was hairless and creamy, his hair glossy, and his eyes mysterious. The man's sole article of clothing, noticed Sakuno, a pair of simple grey boxer briefs, accentuated several of his finer features. Sakuno admired his slim waist under the taught waistline, as well as a certain bulge underneath the underwear that made her blush.

"_It's Ryoma!_" squealed Tomoka, oblivious to the passerby citizens of Tokyo. "_Ryoma is now a super sexy underwear model!_"

Sakuno suddenly felt that her clothes were overbearingly suffocating. Tomoka's chosen description of the underwear model, she noted, was thoroughly accurate.

Tomoka, on the other hand, was far from blushing; her eyes sparkled shamelessly at the large billboard. "Oh," Tomoka moaned, "if Ryoma called me and asked me to be his roommate… I think I would just die! Wouldn't you, Sakuno?"

"Yeah… I would just die…" Sakuno urged her eyes form the billboard and continued walking. She refused to think of Ryoma as anything but a jerk.

ooooo

_June 30_

_Dear Diary,_

_I've been home in Japan for nearly a month now, and while I love being home and seeing my family, I kind of wish I was __not__ here. I actually wish that pretty frequently. Remember how I supposedly improve Ryoma's "marketability?" Ryoma was the world's number one tennis player for a long time, but he's never really been seen in commercials, or advertisements of any sort. In fact, outside of the sports channels on TV, I never heard or saw him, never in Japan and never in America. But almost right after I agreed to live with him, he suddenly appears all over TV and the magazines… It's like I can't get away from him!_

_And every week, Tomoka and I go down to Tokyo for the day, and every time we do that, we stop and stare at Ryoma's underwear billboard. I swear, the world's biggest jerks should NOT also be the world's sexiest men! I want to tell Tomoka that I don't want to see the billboard anymore – because that's true, I don't want to see pictures of almost-naked men who made me cry – but somehow, I still find that I want to see Ryoma in that pair of tight boxer briefs. I swear, I will __actually__ punch Ryoma in the wiener if I see him walking around the room in only his underwear!_

_As attractive as Ryoma is, I have to remember that beauty is only skin deep. He's still a jerk, even five years after he blew me off in the airport. Gah, I can't believe I told him that I loved him! I was such a stupid, stupid 15 year old… The way he talks to me just angers me! Am I not good enough for complete sentences? Because he seems to actively try to communicate with me using the smallest number of syllables possible. _

_Whatever. I shouldn't get myself worked up over it. I'm really, really, really starting to think that living with him simply isn't worth it, not matter how much money he gives me…_

_Love,_

_Sakuno_

ooooo

-

-

-

-

* * *

_Author's notes: I'm not too sure if this chapter turned out well. I'm also not sure how well my epistolary style is working. Do you like the story's format? Did you like the chapter? Also, I'm curious to know how people liked the prelude. Was the prelude a bad idea? Please comment, question, criticize by means of review! Your input is vital for me to improve! _


	4. Episode: Arrogance Aids Innocence

_Disclaimer: _The Prince of Tennis_ and its characters are property of _Takeshi Konomi_. However, this plot and any original characters belong to _McGrady._ This story is rated _T_ for language and minor sexual content_.

_Author's notes: Thanks to Red jello, Hanako, Otakugal, Train, Songstress, Lilmiss, Indistinguishable, and Yuki for reviewing! Regarding why I chose to write this story in a modified epistolary format, I knew that my story would be very dialogue-heavy, and telephone conversations just felt appropriate. I'm also including heavy financial incentives for the characters because I feel that most readers on FF(dot)net are too idealistic, and that this is actually the way the real world works. _

* * *

-

-

-

-

_"Ninety-nine percent of everything done in the world, good or bad, is done to pay a mortgage." -Nick Naylor_

-

-

-

-

**Karma: How the Tables Have Turned**

by McGrady

-

-

-

-

**Arrogance Aids Innocence**

-

-

_People Magazine Exclusive Interview with Ryoma Echizen_

_By Lucy Lopez_

_Japanese tennis star Ryoma Echizen (20) won last Sunday the ESPY Award for Best Male Athlete. Echizen is the first international athlete among this award's recipients, who previously were all Americans. Wearing a sleek suit and tie, he was arguably the best-dressed male present. We were lucky enough to sit down with him and talk briefly. _

**People Magazine**: Ryoma Echizen, world-renowned tennis star, and now the Best Male Athlete of the year. How does it feel to receive this award?

**Ryoma Echizen**: It feels good, obviously, but it's really something special to win this award when there are plenty of other equally deserving athletes. Tiger Woods always contends for the award, LaDainian Tomlinson and Alex Rodriguez both had MVP seasons just recently, and to be mentioned in the same breath as all those guys and the past winners is just unbelievable.

**People**: Of course, the big news in the tennis world now is your retirement. Wimbledon recently came to a close, and most of us expected you to be the winner had you continued playing. Why the sudden retirement?

**RE**: I was picked to win it all at Wimbledon, but truth be told, I'm not so sure. The competition of course is always impossible to discount, but my health was also questionable. The doctor said I have bone spurs in my ankle, but luckily I won't need surgery for it.

**People**: Whew, that's always good to hear! But is there anything more? You've said that you intend on retiring from tennis, or at least taking a few years off before making a comeback. Is there more to it than your ankle?

**RE**: I've been playing professional tennis since I was 15, right out of middle school. So I've been on the road for five years now. The only family I see regularly is my dad, who is my coach. I'm taking time off to be with the rest of my family more. I also want to take some time for myself.

**People**: I see. Now, you are credited with bringing more life to tennis in the past few years. Tennis was shortly ago considered a dying sport. It's been said that you are the David Beckham of tennis. You were also recently selected as one of People's 50 Most Beautiful People. How do you feel being one of the world's most eligible bachelors?

**RE**: (laughs) It's kind of strange. I try not to think about it.

**People**: By reputation, you were a taciturn, vicious tennis player with a mean serve and smirk. As the world's no. 1 player, you were frequently seen in Nike commercials, and you were labeled a sex symbol. Recently, though, you've been appearing in commercials for anything ranging from cologne to clothing. What happened for you to suddenly have these ads which emphasize your sex appeal?

**RE**: I'm really not too sure myself.

**People**: How do you feel about being an underwear model for Hanes? I heard that they have you on billboards back in Japan wearing only boxer briefs.

**RE**: (laughs) Again, I try not to think about it. Luckily, I haven't seen any of those billboards yet in person. I imagine that if I do, I'll be a little embarrassed.

**People**: Okay, this is my last question. Rumor has it that you have never dated anyone. At least, if you were dating, you were especially good at keeping the relationship private. How about now? Are you seeing anybody?

**RE**: At the moment, no, I'm not seeing anybody. But that doesn't mean that can't change.

**People**: Alright, so I still have a chance! Right?

**RE**: (laughs)

**People**: Thanks for sitting down with us, Ryoma.

**RE**: The pleasure's all mine.

ooooo

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Ryoma Echizen: "Echizen speaking."

Agent: "Ryoma, baby! The king! The undisputed heavyweight champion!"

Ryoma: "What the – I told you never to call me again!"

Agent: "Whoa, hang on there, baby, don't hang up just yet!"

Ryoma: "…"

Agent: "Alright, baby! So I recently read your ESPY Award interview with People Magazine. Nice job! A _damned _good job! You really nailed that interview! You remember when this Lucy Lopez chick interviewed you a few years ago? You were a complete bastar… well, I don't wanna say exactly what you were, but I'll say that you weren't too nice. Well, just a few years with me, and you suddenly turned into a media master! She even decided to drop that old 'do I still have a chance with you' interviewer line! This interview, you frickin' killed it!"

Ryoma: "Get to the point."

Agent: "Whoa ho ho! Hang on there, Ryoma, baby! Just _hang on_! What I wanna say is that I'm sorry that we had some, uh, _miscommunication_ _errors_. I think we should just put it past us. We've had some great years together, and this interview is proof of how much you benefitted from my diligence and loyalty. We've hit a snag in our relationship, but what we had was beautiful. After all, we were the dynamic duo! The unbeatable team! You showed everything I taught you during this interview: laugh a little bit, don't pretend that you know too much, act like it's not a big deal. This interview, it's with fucking _People_! Fucking _People _interviewed you, and they'll help out your publicity _so damned much_! This interview revealed what I like to call 'the sweet, humorous side of the mysterious, sexy Ryoma Echizen.' You feelin' what I'm sayin'?"

Ryoma: "I told you to get to the point."

Agent: "Whoa! Whoa ho ho! I'm getting there, my friend! What I wanna say is, let's start working together again. We are the killer one-two punch, and we've got some frickin' sponsors who we need to knock out!"

Ryoma: "…"

Agent: "... Well, Ryoma? What do you say?"

Ryoma: "You opportunist ass hole. I say fuck you. You just see me in a few more advertisements, think '_I should have stolen my ten percent commission of all that from Echizen!_' and you honestly think I will trust you?"

Agent: "Um… yeah?"

Ryoma: "I've just now given you five minutes of my time. Five minutes too many."

Agent: "Oh, come on! Ryoma, baby! The master! The chief!"

_Slam!_

_Dial tone…_

Agent: "Oh, _fuck_!"

_Dial tone…_

ooooo

_August 25_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm going to return to America very soon. The semester starts in about two weeks. That means that in about one week, I'll move in with Ryoma. I have to be honest: I'm __extremely__ nervous about this. For one thing, I don't like Ryoma Echizen. For another thing, I don't want to live in the same room as Ryoma Echizen. For yet another thing, all his lame commercials that I see all over the place remind me that he's no longer a cutie, but a hottie. Sakuno Ryuzaki does __not__ approve of this! _

_I just need to remember about the money. After all, he's living with me for the money, and I'm living with him for the money. It's all business. Nothing personal, and that's the way I will keep it. _

_I've done some reflecting over how I used to like Ryoma so much when I was in middle school. I thought about him all the time, so much that I'm embarrassed. He influenced all of my actions. I studied extra hard in English to try to impress him. I tried extra hard in tennis to impress him. I always made two lunches, just in case I had the chance to offer him one, and I always put forth a one hundred percent effort into the food, even though there was a zero percent chance that he would acknowledge it in any way. I would dream of Ryoma winning championship tennis matches and running to me to give me a victory kiss. As I got older and puberty hit me, I started dreaming of other stuff involving Ryoma and kisses. Sure, liking Ryoma so much ended up in heartbreak, but to be optimistic, he indirectly and involuntarily motivated me to work on my English. If it weren't for that, my English may not be good enough for me to study in America. _

_But I'll disregard that last bit about Ryoma helping me. I refuse to give him credit for anything. _

_Bah! I don't want to live with Ryoma! Help me, Diary!_

_When I really think about it, though, it really shouldn't be too bad. I obviously no longer like him. Correction: I hate him. And on his half of the agreement, he obviously doesn't like me. Correction: he never liked me. So everything that happens in our room will be impersonal and emotionless. That sounds dreadful and boring, but whatever. I just want my quarter million dollars. _

_Love,_

_Sakuno_

ooooo

Ryoma Echizen stood on the main corner of Walnut Street. He basked in the sun, enjoying the warm morning and waiting for his roommate to arrive and move into their apartment at any moment. Walnut Street was a crowded, noisy avenue with joggers, students, and workers flooding the sidewalks. Several restaurants and stores squashed themselves into the gaps left by the larger buildings. A pair of teenage girls lugging tennis equipment on their shoulders passed him, and Ryoma caught some of their exchange.

"Did you see the Wimbledon championship?"

"I did! Echizen would have been there if he didn't retire, I know it... but did you see his new Gatorade commercial?"

"Tee hee! I did..."

Chuckling, Ryoma thanked his disguise for concealing him from the public. He wore simple slacks and a plain buttoned shirt, his old white hat, and a pair of glasses with thick rims fit for a high school nerd. The idea for the disguise belonged to his former agent. The disguise was formulated to address Ryoma's rudely aloof nature towards his fans. _Ryoma, baby, you need a disguise,_ he had said. _I don't know why the hell you're such a dick to these people, but you're shooting yourself in the foot. You wear a disguise, then you won't be recognized in public, and consequently you won't hurt your marketability!_

His marketability, it was always about his marketability. Ryoma sometimes could not help but to shove off the claws of his officious fans. His hat and glasses, however, provided instant cover. After all, no tennis fan would expect the handsome, powerful Ryoma Echizen to wear a faded baseball cap and old-fashioned glasses.

Through the glasses' lenses, Ryoma saw a bright taxi approach him, swerve to the sidewalk, and pull to a stop. A backdoor opened. From the door, a pair of long, smooth legs extended, followed by a slender body and the elegant face of an elegant woman. The face turned to Ryoma, but before he could fully appreciate its beauty, it spoke.

"Echizen. What the hell is up with the goggles. You look like an idiot."

Ryoma blinked. Mentally slapping himself, he rubbed his eyes under his glasses, or as the woman called them, his "goggles." Though what she said to him was hardly offensive, and perhaps even true, he was still surprised to be slightly hurt by her comments. She's getting too cute for her own good, reasoned Ryoma, adjusting his glasses and taking a proper look at her.

Sakuno Ryuzaki stood before him, wearing a wrinkled summer dress and a mess of disheveled hair. She was hardly the picture-perfect woman whom Ryoma somehow originally saw stepping from the cap, but in a strange way, her imperfect appearance and her tired, deadpanned voice made her more beautiful. Her slim arms crossed themselves under her sizeable chest, causing it to bounce.

_Boobs!_ said Nanjiro Echizen's voice in Ryoma's head as he continued to gape.

"Shut up, Echizen," said Sakuno, although Ryoma had yet to say anything. She was obviously irritated. "I just had a horrible flight, and I don't need you to stare at me like a dork."

Again, Ryoma blinked. Finally, he spoke.

"How did you recognize me? These glasses are supposed to be my fool-proof disguise. They were specifically designed by my agent."

Sakuno rolled her eyes. She turned to take her luggage from her trunk, speaking over her shoulder. "Your 'disguise' is only fool-proof, and I'm not a fool."

Ryoma only remotely registered her response. He was distracted by her rounded shifting backside underneath her dress.

"Come on, Echizen," called Sakuno, "help me with my luggage."

Wordlessly, Ryoma rushed to Sakuno's side to hoist her oversized bags from the taxi's trunk. He led her to the apartment's main door ("Uh, I shouldn't have packed so much," groaned Sakuno), up the stairs to the top floor ("What the hell! No elevator?"), and finally down the hall to their room ("My legs are _so sore_!"). They stopped at the last door. Sakuno dropped her bags and drooped herself against the wall. Ryoma handed her a key.

"Don't lose this," said Ryoma, "or else it's a fifty dollar fine."

Sakuno snorted and slipped the key into her bag. "Just open the damned door. I'm so tired."

He complied, and Sakuno instantly dragged her bags into the room. She found the bed and, before even glancing at the rest of the room, dove onto the mattress. "I'll get the bags out of the way after a nap," she said.

Ryoma followed into the room, placing the bags neatly by the couch. "You're just going to sleep like _that_?" said Ryoma, indicating the bare mattress and lack of pillows and sheets.

"Yes," said Sakuno curtly.

Ryoma strode across the room to the closet. He opened the closet door and found a light blanket. "Here, Ryuzaki," he said, "at least take this –"

But she was already asleep.

Mildly shocked, Ryoma closed the closet door and approached the sleeping girl on the bed. He would have imagined that Sakuno slept in a dignified, orderly manner. In actuality, she slept with her mouth wide open, saliva dripping from the corner of her mouth, and her arms and legs spread-eagled.

She should cross her legs when she wears a dress, thought Ryoma, gaping at her open legs. Again, Sakuno's state of imperfection drew Ryoma to her. From her legs, his gaze traveled north, to her slender waist, to her prominent breasts.

He shook his head; he forbade himself to stare. Ridding his mind of embarrassing thoughts, Ryoma tossed the blanket over Sakuno and left the room.

ooooo

-

-

-

-

* * *

_Author's notes: Feel free to tell me what you thought, what you liked, what you hated, or what you'd like to see in the future. Anything, really, I'm open to all suggestions. Also, I didn't get a lot of feedback for the last chapter, so anything you want to say for that chapter is good, too. Lastly, I want to address the agent. Even though Ryoma fired him, I still include the agent for a purpose. Does he bother you? Thanks for reading!_


	5. Episode: Arrogance Asks Innocence

_Disclaimer: _The Prince of Tennis_ and its characters are property of _Takeshi Konomi_. However, this plot and any original characters belong to _McGrady._ This story is rated _T_ for language and minor sexual content_.

_Author's notes: Thanks to Amazing, Lilmissmex, Otakugal, Dreaming, Red, Train, Yuki, Mitsu, Indistinguishable, Cinpii, Three, and Jac for reviewing! The agent in this story is supposed to be both annoying and comical; he represents the creeping materialism in American society today. Also, some reviewers disliked how I portrayed Sakuno. My main response really is that my story is a seven year time-skip, providing enough time for characters to change; from age 13 to 20, almost everybody changes drastically. _

* * *

-

-

-

-

_"Ninety-nine percent of everything done in the world, good or bad, is done to pay a mortgage." -Nick Naylor_

-

-

-

-

**Karma: How the Tables Have Turned**

by McGrady

-

-

-

-

**Arrogance Asks Innocence**

-

-

_September 1_

_Dear Diary,_

_I recently woke up from an eight-hour nap, and I'm still tired. Darn you, jet lag! _

_When I woke up, I found that a blanket was draped over me. I definitely don't remember the blanket, so I deduced that Ryoma gave it to me. That was nice of him, I suppose. But it doesn't make him any less of a jerk. Hmph. _

_Anyway, immediately after I woke up, I jumped into the shower. Ew, my body was so disgusting after the flight and the nap! But I still noticed how clean the bathroom was. As a girl, I can appreciate a clean bathroom, and I can appreciate living with someone who keeps the bathroom clean. But Ryoma is still a jerk. Hmph!_

_After my shower, I found a simple Japanese meal and a note from Ryoma. Apparently, he made the meal for me. Sure, it was a nice gesture. But, he's still a jerk. __Hmph!_

_Speaking of the jerk, I'm not really sure where he is. The sun is going down now, and his note said that he was out and that I should call him ASAP. I'd better get on that soon…_

_Love,_

_Sakuno _

ooooo

While his roommate ate the meal he prepared, Ryoma Echizen was shopping. Even though he was the male sex symbol of Japan, even though he did "man stuff" like watching sports and eating steaks, Ryoma was wearing his nerd garb and was shopping. Pushing his nerd glasses up the bridge of his nose in an unmanly fashion, he perused the produce aisle for fruit which his roommate might enjoy.

He had been shopping all day since she arrived. Her image lingered in his thoughts as he shopped for posters, lamps, and plants to adorn their apartment. He cared highly, for a reason unknown, to keep his kitchen full of fresh food and his room lively with greenery and garnish. Did he suddenly care because of Sakuno Ryuzaki?

That's ridiculous, thought Ryoma, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. After all, why would he go to such lengths simply to please Sakuno?

ooooo

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Ryoma Echizen: "Echizen speaking."

Sakuno Ryuzaki: "Hey, Echizen. You told me in your note to call. What are you doing?"

Ryoma: "Shopping."

Sakuno: "Aw, I wanna go shopping!"

Ryoma: "Ryuzaki, I asked you to call because I need you to be available tomorrow night from roughly eight thirty to eleven."

Sakuno: "Tomorrow night? I'm meeting with my friends tomorrow night, I can't. Sorry, Echizen!"

Ryoma: "You _can_ and you _will_ be available tomorrow night."

Sakuno: "… What do you mean by that?"

Ryoma: "I have an interview with ESPN tomorrow. We have to go to a television station in the center of Philadelphia."

Sakuno: "Aw, but I wanna meet with my friends! Can't you leave me behind? I haven't seen my friends in _so long_, and I'm _dying_ to see them again! You don't _need_ me to be there with you!"

Ryoma: "Yes, I do. The paparazzi will be there. And besides, we have a contract."

Sakuno: "…"

Ryoma: "…"

Sakuno: "Grrr… _fine! I'll just reschedule!_"

Ryoma: "Good. I'll see you –"

_Slam!_

_Dial tone…_

Ryoma: "… I'll see you when I get back…"

_Dial tone…_

ooooo

Karupin is a highly intelligent feline. His favorite human is the black-haired male whom he intimately knew as his loving caretaker. He understood that the new room, which he and his caretaker occupied, would be his new residence. He recently noted a female human with brown hair accompany his caretaker into the room; when he saw the female immediately go to the bed and sleep, he assumed that she would live with his caretaker and himself.

He was snoozing when a disturbance woke him. It was the smell of human food and the female's voice. He sat up to see the female sitting at a table, speaking into a cell phone. She looked angry as she growled and spat a final word into the phone.

"_Fine!_" she said. "_I'll just reschedule!_"

She took the phone from her ear and resumed her meal in frustration. Words like "contract," "Echizen," and "jerk" slipped from her muttering mouth. Karupin chose this time to make himself known to the female.

"Meow!"

The female paused. She looked around the room. "Huh?" she said aloud. "What was that…"

He jumped off the couch, scurried under the table, and leapt onto her lap. "Meow!"

The frustration on the female's face vanished in an instant. She clasped her hands with joy. "Karupin!" she cooed. "Hi, kitty! How are you?"

His ears perked at being called "kitty." The older male human, who appeared to be his caretaker's father, often called him "kitty," and the older male often was irritating enough to deserve a bite to the toe. Did this mean that the female would be equally irritating?

Disrupting his thoughts were human fingers stroking his fur and scratching behind his ears. The fingers, belonging to the female, were gentle and caring in a way unlike those of his caretaker. Karupin deduced that although she called him "kitty," this female meant him no harm. She, Karupin decided, will get no bites to the toe.

To express his approval, Karupin reached up to her face and tickled her face with his whiskers. In his experience, his caretaker enjoyed this gesture and would give him a reward along the lines of soothing belly rubs. He was delighted in her response, to raise him off her lap and cradle him in her arms against her bosom.

"Karupin," she said softly with a grin. She daintily patted a finger against his wet nose, withdrawing her finger before he could playfully swat it with his paws. "Why can't Ryoma be as cute and cuddly as you?"

He simply nestled his head into her warmth and purred. He would enjoy living with this female, he concluded.

ooooo

"_Good evening, and welcome back to the halftime show of the Philadelphia Eagles versus the New York Giants. We're here now with Ryoma Echizen, Japanese tennis superstar. Good evening, Ryoma, how are you?" _

"_Good evening, I'm well, thank you." _

"_Ryoma, of course, the tennis world is still experiencing the aftershocks of your retirement. Can you share with us how retirement has treated you, and your thoughts on a future comeback?"_

"_Retirement is good. My body's taken a beating from all the tournaments and travel on top of the rigorous training regimen my coach designed for me. I feel I might be able to play more tennis in total because of this retirement, so a future comeback is definitely possible." _

"_Good to hear! How about your injuries? You've recently released a statement about how you've taken on many injuries."_

"_Yes, the injuries. I had bone spurs in my ankle which I thought wasn't too serious, but I ended up having minor surgery on it. I've also recently been diagnosed with a stress fracture in my left wrist, a groin strain, and knee tendinitis. So far, that's it, but there may be more to come soon… who knows, I'm doing my best and hoping for improvement."_

"_Ha ha! Well, it's nice to see you're still being positive. Can you give us a pick for the US Open?"_

"_Hm… I'm going to have to say Federer and Venus Williams for singles. For doubles, I really can't say, it might be too early." _

"_Alright, and you have a prediction for the football game?"_

"_Heh… they're down ten right now, but I'm still pulling for the Eagles." _

"_Okay, thank you! Ryoma Echizen, everybody!"_

"_Thanks for having me."_

"_Back on the gridiron, we have a report from the Eagles' locker room…"_

ooooo

_September 2_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm so bored! Bored, bored, bored! I'm at the TV station with Ryoma, who just finished the interview and is talking to some people. He's been particularly aloof toward me recently, since I told him that I didn't want to go to the interview with him. Why does he hate me so much? Sometimes, I feel like he's trying to flirt with me, like when he picks on me. And then he goes ahead, all condescending and cocky, and says something stupid and thoughtless. _

_I must admit, though, this interview was interesting to see. It shed a bit more light on what Ryoma was up to since he left Japan and went pro. Five years of constant, high-intensity tennis? Too much for little old me! He's got way too many injuries, too. Kind of almost makes me feel bad for him, if I try to forget about how much money he has. _

_He also said on TV that he picked Federer. Well I'd pick Nadal. Nadal for the win. Ordinarily, I would love to discuss a possible Federer versus Nadal match, but not with Ryoma. I feel like disagreeing with Ryoma about who will win the US Open will lead to an unnecessary argument. I've come to realize that most of our conversations turn into unnecessary arguments. Ryoma's tongue has a talent for ticking me off like nothing else can. _

_Sigh… I think I need to be nicer to him. Sure, he made me cry, broke my heart, gave me nightmares. But that doesn't mean I have to sink down to his level. Living with a jerk is tough – I need to find a way to rise above it._

_So that is my new goal. A kindness campaign. To be nicer to him. Yeah. We'll see how long that lasts…_

_At least our third roommate, Karupin, is nice! _

_Whoops, looks like Ryoma just finished and is headed my way. We're finally going home now! Gotta run!_

_Love,_

_Sakuno _

ooooo

Ryoma Echizen had just finished his interview, and was leading Sakuno Ryuzaki to the television studio's exit. When they reached the last door, Ryoma peered out the window into the city night.

"Ryuzaki," said Ryoma, his eyes searching the dark landscape, "when we go outside, we need to hold hands."

Sakuno recalled her latest resolution, to be more civil with Ryoma. This would be a good chance to begin her new kindness campaign.

"Why do we need to do that?" asked Sakuno.

"Paparazzi," said Ryoma simply. He crossed his forearm over hers and laced their fingers together. Her small hand's warmth sat comfortable against his palm. Her fingertips against the back of his hand sent jolts up his arms. Ryoma's spine turned rigid, her skin against his feeling foreign and sensitive. His eyes went wide as he carefully adjusted his fingers, monitoring their position as if conducting an experiment.

However, Sakuno used to constantly fantasize about holding hands with him when they attended Seishun Academy. Perhaps her fantasies prepared her for the feel of his hand with hers, because she was hardly as shocked as Ryoma evidently was. She directed unimpressed eyes and a flat expression at Ryoma. "Are you just gonna stand there like a dork who's never held a girl's hand?" she said dully. "Or are we at last gonna leave this place and get a taxi?"

Ryoma could feel his face flushing as he heaved the door open. Instantly, flashes of clicking cameras, shouts of reporters, and hefty microphones attacked the pair. In his usual brisk manner, Ryoma plowed through the noise, camera flashes, reporters, and equipment, dragging Sakuno behind her. Sakuno squeezed his hand, bringing more heat to his cheeks and more speed in his step. At the curb, they quickly hailed a taxi, climbed into the backseat, and finally escaped the raucous paparazzi. Sakuno dropped Ryoma's hand like it was a stone.

After buckling her seatbelt, Sakuno rubbed her eyes and cursed the camera flashes under her breath. As the taxi merged into traffic, she watched the night lights pass.

She did not know it, but Ryoma was watching her. He eyed Sakuno's hand resting on the seat between them. His gaze then went up to her face, illuminated by the passing city buildings and lights. Her face was sleepy, unsmiling, unremarkably neutral, but somehow still cute. He wondered how she would react if he held her hand again. Shifting in his seat, he quickly devised a plan to reunite his fingers with hers, and without a second thought, put it into action. He placed his hand inches beside hers, and slowly, surreptitiously, he slid his hand outward to close the gap.

Sakuno unexpectedly felt a brush of skin on her fingers and instinctively withdrew her arm. She looked down and saw that Ryoma's hand had just barely touched hers. Her blank face, she saw that he wore an undecipherable expression. His eyes were shrouded by his hair. His mouth appeared to have hardened.

Suddenly, a synthetic ringtone sounded. Ryoma reached into his pocket and answered his cell phone.

"Echizen speaking."

She ventured to study him further, her eyes still glazed with indifference. She saw him register the voice of the caller, growl, and hang up without another word. "Stupid agent," he mumbled, suppressing his frustration. His handsome features glared out the window as he shoved the phone back into his pocket. "Always calling me…" With a heavy sigh, Ryoma allowed his eyelids to close and his head to wearily fall against the window.

He actually looks miserable, thought Sakuno. Seeing a more personal, emotional side of the stoic Ryoma shocked her. She recalled her latest diary entry, her promise of a kindness campaign toward Ryoma, and realized that her kindness was poor thus far. _Are you just gonna stand there like a dork who's never held a girl's hand?_ That line was what she had asked him. That line was hardly kind; it was belittling.

Despite her instincts, Sakuno made an effort to undo her previous blundered line. She eased her brow and tried to wear a grin.

"Echizen?"

Ryoma turned to her. Her friendly expression, which he had not seen since middle school, shocked him. Since he met her again after five years in the bubble tea café, the only expressions of Sakuno's which he had witnessed were of anger, irritation, disdain, and boredom. At the sight of her curved lips and soft eyes, he felt his own frustration seep away. "Hm?"

"Why do you answer the phone like that? By saying, 'Echizen speaking'?"

Ryoma paused a moment. He blinked. "I'm not sure," he said truthfully.

Sakuno chose her words carefully. _Be nice_, she chanted to herself. "Don't you think that when your callers hear that, they might possibly feel it's… pretentious?"

Ryoma shrugged a shoulder. "No," he said simply.

Sakuno saw conviction in his heavy stare. She returned her gaze out of the window, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Expressing kindness towards Ryoma is a difficult task, she realized, when he insisted on obtusely defending his rude mannerisms.

After minutes of riding down the city streets, a silence overtook them, and Sakuno savored it. Her heavy eyelids closed, and her head fell back against the seat. Jet lag had caught up to her. Finally, a long and boring evening with Ryoma was drawing to a close, and she could get a moment to rest…

"Ryuzaki."

Sakuno wanted to hit him. Could he not see that she was trying to sleep? She opted to ignore him, hoping he would go away…

"_Ryuzaki_."

… but alas, she had no such luck. All memory of her kindness campaign vanished. Irritated eyes snapped opened. "_What!_"

"Thank you for coming with me."

Sakuno flinched. She had almost yelled at him when he merely wished to thank her.

"Oh… no problem."

ooooo

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Ryoma Echizen: "Echizen speaking."

Nanjiro Echizen: "Hi, Ryoma! I'm so happy right now!"

Ryoma: "Old man… what's going on? I told you not to call me at this time of the day! I had to step out of my first class to answer the phone! The professor must already have a bad first impression on me…"

Nanjiro: "Whoops! Heh heh, sorry my son, but his is important! I got a call from the longtime Seishun Academy tennis coach, Old Lady Ryuzaki. That old hag told me some pretty interesting stuff. She said that she was shopping for books when she saw a picture of you and her granddaughter on the cover of a magazine. You two were holding hands. _You two are dating?_"

Ryoma: "Me and Ryuzaki?"

Nanjiro: "No, not you and Ryuzaki! Why would you and Old Lady Ryuzaki be dating? That's gross! You and Ryuzaki, honestly… I mean you and Ryuzaki's _granddaughter_!"

Ryoma: "… Yes. I know. The granddaughter's name is also Ryuzaki."

Nanjiro: "… Oh… heh heh. Yes, you and the _young_ Ryuzaki! You two are dating, no?"

Ryoma: "… It's complicated…"

Nanjiro: "It's complicated? What's that supposed to mean? If it's not a 'yes,' then it has to be a 'no.' You two aren't dating?"

Ryoma: "Well… I don't want to say… say that we _aren't_ dating… but it's a stretch to say that we _are_… wait, why the hell am I telling you this!"

Nanjiro: "Ha ha, because I'm the mastermind of love and women! Okay, okay, so it's complicated, I guess I can accept that. I bought the magazine, and I'm impressed. Young Ryuzaki is very pretty! She's become quite the woman! The way in this picture she's clutching your hand for her dear life…"

Ryoma: "…"

Nanjiro: "What, you don't think she's quite pretty now? Why were you guys holding hands, then?"

Ryoma: "…"

Nanjiro: "Ah, Ryoma, you're no fun! Just like your mother… I just wanna say, if you and Young Ryuzaki are going to go _all the way_, then you need to be _proactive_! Like how it was with me and your mother…"

Ryoma: "Eh? You and Mom? What happened?"

Nanjiro: "Your mother fell in love with me at first sight! Ha ha! No, but really, your mother is the kindest, most beautiful woman. If she didn't take any initiative, we may have never married, you may have never been born, and I may still not have her in my life today. I'm extremely fortunate that your mother chose to marry a loudmouthed, womanizing, idiotic slob like myself."

Ryoma: "…"

Nanjiro: "She's the one who chose me, who went out of her way to get me. I am thankful for her initiative every time I see her, every time I see you…"

Ryoma: "…"

Nanjiro: "Anyway, Ryoma, my point is that you need to _seize the day_. Your mother did it and we made you. Someone has to take the first step, and it might as well be you! If you do it, maybe you two will give me and your mother some grandchildren! Ha ha ha!"

Ryoma: "Ha… that'll be the day…"

Nanjiro: "Whatever the day is, you need to _seize_ it, my son! Good luck with classes!"

Ryoma: "Yeah… thanks, Dad…"

ooooo

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Sakuno Ryuzaki: "Hello?"

Sumire Ryuzaki: "Hi, Sakuno!"

Sakuno: "Grandma! Hi! How are you? How's Japan?"

Sumire: "Everything's fine! How are you?"

Sakuno: "I'm excited to hear from you again, Grandma!"

Sumire: "I just had a discovery that I want to discuss with you. I found a magazine cover with you and Ryoma Echizen on the cover. You two are holding hands. Ryoma even looks like he's blushing!"

Sakuno: "… Me and Echizen? What! We're on a magazine cover!"

Sumire: "It's a tabloid, and yes, you're on the cover! You two make such a cute couple!"

Sakuno: "Whoa, whoa… Grandma, Echizen and I are _not_ dating!"

Sumire: "Oh, really? That's why I was calling, to see if you two were… well, never mind. But Ryoma here, he looks so flustered, it's very cute… are you sure you two aren't dating?"

Sakuno: "_Yes_, Grandma!"

Sumire: "Oh, that's a shame… you used to like little Ryoma so much! It was so cute!"

Sakuno: "… Please don't remind me, Grandma… I told you about how Ryoma treated me in the airport when he left for America…"

Sumire: "Oh… oh, what a shame… I always had childishly thought that you two would get married… It would have been such a cute wedding…"

Sakuno: "Grandma!"

Sumire: "I'm sorry, I'm sorry… I'm just a little disappointed. Little Ryoma was a cute kid, obviously more attractive now. His underwear ads are everywhere! He's become much more of an idol recently, and I really don't know why… considering he just retired, I don't understand his recent popularity at all! So you two are definitely not dating?"

Sakuno: "Definitely. Not dating at all."

Sumire: "But then why are you two holding hands?"

Sakuno: "… People probably just edited the photo so it looked like we were holding hands…"

Sumire: "Oh… So you don't even like him a little?"

Sakuno: "No, Grandma! I hate his guts! He's such a jerk!"

Sumire: "Now, Sakuno, that's not nice! Maybe he's changed since he left after middle school!"

Sakuno: "…"

Sumire: "Oh, Sakuno, but you just have to see the way Ryoma is blushing on this magazine cover! _It's so cute!_"

Sakuno: "… I have to go, Grandma, I'm sorry… I'm very busy. Today is the first day of class, and I have to go soon."

Sumire: "Oh, I understand… bye, Sakuno, I hope to hear from you again soon."

Sakuno: "Bye, Grandma, love you…"

ooooo

Ryoma Echizen sat in his philosophy class, wearing nerd glasses and nerd attire, sitting on the edge of his seat. His energetic professor's shouts completely captivated him.

"And then you need to _seize the day_!" the professor bellowed, waving his arms animatedly. His voice echoed in the lecture hall. The aging professor's surprising agility and his large motions roused passion in each of his students, especially the bespectacled Japanese student in the front row. Ryoma was given the fuel of a magical lecture from a mad professor, and his body pumped with adrenaline that was matched only during his world championship tennis matches. His father, who was wiser than Ryoma acknowledged, and his philosophy teacher, who was the craziest but most inspirational man Ryoma had ever seen, had both in a single day impounded the same message into Ryoma's mind.

_Seize the day. Carpe Diem. Life is short. The future is promised to no one…_

The professor's voice buzzed in Ryoma's ears as he gathered his effects and left the lecture hall. Seize the day… seize the day… Ryoma decided that today, he would seize the day. The adrenaline, the passion drove him – nothing could block his path.

"_What do you want?_" asked the professor, his voice still in Ryoma's ear. The voice continued as Ryoma left the building and stepped onto campus. "_What do you want?_"

That's easy, thought Ryoma. His brunette roommate wearing her simple summer dress and simple grin appeared in his mind. He wanted to ask Sakuno Ryuzaki to be his girlfriend.

"_Be honest with yourself!_" said his professor. "_You fool only yourself! Look into your soul and find the truth!_"

Ryoma was now telling himself the truth. He liked Sakuno Ryuzaki. He did not know when, could not comprehend why he, the cold-hearted professional, finally fell for a plain girl. The way she treats him like an ordinary person instead of a famous athlete, the way she cuddles and hugs Karupin and makes him jealous of his beloved pet, the way she grins when she sees the autumn blossoms and the rising sun, the way her hand fit into his, the way she was perfection embodied in imperfection: he liked it all.

"_And when the truth presents itself, ACT! MAKE A DIFFERENCE IN YOUR WORLD TODAY!_"

Ryoma threaded his way through the crowded campus. He was a man on a mission. His mind raced with scenarios and outcomes. A headline flashed before his eyes: _Ryoma Echizen is TAKEN, dating mysterious college girl_.

"_The time will come for you to make a decision,_" said the professor, "_and you will instantly know the right choice! You then need only to not hesitate, but INSTIGATE!_"

Before he knew it, he was standing in front of his apartment door. He suddenly noticed that his back was drenched in sweat. His skin was clammy, his fingers shaking, his breath ragged, his heart racing. By now, his brain was no longer orchestrating his body – he was riding the wisdom of his father and his professor. He fumbled with the door key and shoved the door open.

Inside was Sakuno, sitting by the table, looking from her book to see the wild sight of a disheveled Ryoma Echizen. She saw his eyes underneath his nerd glasses reflect a mysteriously bold light.

_Seize the day._

"Sakuno!" said Ryoma, his voice dry and strained. "Will you go out with me?"

ooooo

-

-

-

-

* * *

_Author's notes: Sorry I took longer to write this chapter. It's twice as long as my other chapters, so I guess it just took twice as long to write. As always, please review! Comment on anything and I'll be grateful. _


	6. Episode: Arrogance Disquiets Innocence

_Disclaimer: _The Prince of Tennis_ and its characters are property of _Takeshi Konomi_. However, this plot and any original characters belong to _McGrady._ This story is rated _T_ for language and minor sexual content_.

_Author's notes: Thanks to Dreaming, Fearless, Miki, Red, Nertz, Train, Three girls, Otakugal, Indistinguishable, Meeh, Lataf, Mitsu, Yuki, Synem, and Isagani for reviewing! I had some computer problems which delayed this chapter's timing significantly – sorry! And to Fearless: if you weren't a coward, then you would sign in before flaming so we could discuss my shortcomings. I've turned off anonymous reviews so no more tenuous anonymous flames will annoy me. _

* * *

-

-

-

-

_"Ninety-nine percent of everything done in the world, good or bad, is done to pay a mortgage." -Nick Naylor_

-

-

-

-

**Karma: How the Tables Have Turned**

by McGrady

-

-

-

-

**Arrogance Disquiets Innocence**

-

-

Sakuno Ryuzaki sat at the dinner table with an open book. Absently, she was browsing the book's empty words when the room door burst open, revealing Ryoma Echizen. His aberrantly frantic aura distracted her gaze from the book. His glasses were askew, his face pale, his voice strained when he said those words.

"Sakuno! Will you go out with me?"

What?

Sakuno's eyes went wide. A shower of blankness splashed into every crevice of her mind, washing it clean of all previous thought. She stiffened in her chair, closed her book, and took another look at Ryoma. Perhaps she needed her ears checked, mused Sakuno. Or did Ryoma actually just say those words?

His heart hammering against his ribcage, Ryoma shuffled through the threshold and clumsily closed the door. He suddenly felt that Sakuno's piercing eyes gleamed eerily. His hands jammed themselves into his pockets as his weight shifted from one foot to the other. She stared at him like he was a mystery, and it made his bones quiver.

Sakuno watched him stand nervously by the door. Although he was ordinarily stoic and controlled, Ryoma was shaking at the knees. He wrung his hands uncomfortably. His restless gaze darted from her eyes, to the floor, and back to her eyes. Finally, her lips parted.

"Did you…" she began, yet she was lost for more words.

"I want to know," said Ryoma, "if you would go out with me."

"Like a _date_?" asked Sakuno, eyebrow raised.

Ryoma flinched at her tone. Why did she say the word "date" like it had a bad taste? He took a deep breath.

"Would you," said Ryoma, then lowering his voice to a hush, "…like to be my girlfriend…?"

Sakuno's eyes shut as she expelled a heavy sigh. She propped her elbows on the table and buried her face in her hands. As she slowly shook her head, her hair swished by her shoulders. "No, no," said Sakuno. "This isn't happening to me…"

Ryoma's nervousness was instantly replaced with worry. He dropped himself into the seat opposite of Sakuno, the table between them. Her incredulity did nothing but disquiet him endlessly.

"I should say no," said Sakuno suddenly. Her hands slid from her face to reveal a pained expression. Her arms folded themselves tightly over her chest.

Ryoma found his tongue again. "What – say _no_?" said Ryoma, alarmed. "Why?"

"Are you serious, Echizen?" Sakuno's countenance turned back to incredulity, but this time with a hint of insult. "You thought I'd _want_ to be your girlfriend? You actually expected me to say yes?"

He fell silent. Truthfully, he did not expect any specific response; he only approached Sakuno because of the adrenaline rush from his professor's inspiring lecture. Ryoma slowly realized that, unlike his usual calculating self, he whimsically asked out Sakuno with no thought on the future. His mind flooded with images of their surprising reunion months ago, when she was far from thrilled to see him, and memories of their recent conversations, when he somehow only angered her. Ryoma came to a painful revelation: Sakuno Ryuzaki did not like him.

He looked into her beautiful but disbelieving eyes. They made his lungs shrink, made it hard to breathe. Her arms crossed defensively and her shoulders hunched inward made him feel unwelcome.

"I should say no," she said again quietly. "I should hate you. For the way you treated me back then."

Back then? Ryoma did not know what she was talking about.

Sakuno seemed to understand Ryoma's unspoken question and answered accordingly. "Back during middle school!" she said, her voice uneasy, as if she were struggling to contain her emotions. "I used to like you so much! I used to want to be your girlfriend!"

Ryoma paused. His worry was now subsequently replaced by guilt. Sakuno's middle school crush on him was no secret; even Ryoma himself was not dense enough to miss it. But now, the one who wanted her to be his girlfriend was not Sakuno, but Ryoma himself.

How the tables have turned, thought Ryoma bitterly.

"I always ran extra laps during tennis practice because I was worrying about you," said Sakuno as her voice escalated. "I made so much food for you. I always tried so hard to impress you! _And you never even acknowledged me!_"

His guilt was replaced by disbelief. "Wait, this was middle school! How can you hold that against me now? That was five years ago! We were still kids!"

In response, Sakuno rose from the table, grabbed her bag, and headed for the door. "I'm sorry, Echizen, but I have a lot on my mind right now," she said as she opened the door.

She turned her back on him, left the room, and shut the door.

ooooo

_September 6_

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh my god. Oh my god. __Oh my GOD__. MY LOVE LIFE IS THE WORST THING IN EXISTENCE. _

_Let me start from the beginning. The very first boy I've ever liked was Ryoma Echizen, back in middle school. He was cute, popular, smart, and of course excellent at tennis – my grandma's star athlete. I was only 13 at the time I first met him, which is young enough for me to be blindly obsessed with him. I used to dream about him, both when I was awake and when I was asleep. I doodled his name in the margins of my notebook during class. I learned new recipes to impress him with my food. I practiced hard at tennis to impress him. I tried all sorts of makeup and outfits to impress him. I even fooled myself into thinking that I loved him. Psh. Love, at that age. My "love" for Ryoma ended traumatically in the airport when I was 15, when he left for America. _

_The following year was the beginning of my time without Ryoma as a young adult. I was 16, in my first year of high school. Nightmares and depression bogged me down. Ryoma's image weakened me, made my world colorless. Presently, I'm so embarrassed at how long it took me to get over him. An entire year! _

_When I turned 17, other boys started asking me out. The ones who I didn't like were the ones who asked me out; the ones who I did like were never the ones to ask me out. Sometimes, in an ironic twist, a boy who I once liked would ask me out only when I stopped liking him. Needless to say, I said no to everybody. It just never felt right. There was nobody who I liked as much as I liked Ryoma. _

_And besides, some boys just didn't deserve a chance. Like Horio. Ewww._

_My last year of high school, all I did was focus on getting into a good American school. International students have no time for boys if they want to come to the USA to study! So when I was 18, my love life was stagnant. _

_When I got here and met the tennis teams, I instantly was attracted to the grace of the men's singles prodigy from England, Heath Handsome. For the first time since Ryoma, I finally – FINALLY – started to seriously like somebody. Mr. Handsome, as I like to call him, is very much the opposite of Ryoma: he's talkative, jovial, and charming. Due to his looks, he's popular with girls, but I believe that he definitely has taken a liking in me as well… the way he winks at me, he doesn't do it the same way to anyone else! _

_And then, at 20 years old, Ryoma randomly appears again, and he asks me out. Bah! Why must he do that? Just as I feel that we've distanced ourselves healthily, he wants to close the gap. Admittedly, this is what I once wanted, for him to come up to me and say that the things he said. However, he's long overdue. I want Mr. Handsome! _

_With that said, I have no intention to date Ryoma. I'm sorry, but my heart has moved on. How can I like him after he was so cold to me? Sure, like he said, it was like five years ago. A long time, no doubt. But, no matter how silly it sounds, I still care about how he treated me back then. _

_Ugh, his asking me out has made my head run wild with emotions. It even makes my head hurt. Ryoma has a tendency to do that sort of thing – give me headaches, I mean. I had to step outside and find my favorite Bubble Tea House table for refuge. Sigh… I'll have to go back eventually, but I'll first take the time to try to sort out my thoughts. _

_Love,_

_Sakuno_

ooooo

Karupin was watching his beloved caretaker. He was in an energetic conversation with the brown-haired female when the female suddenly left the room. "I'm sorry, Echizen, but I have a lot on my mind right now," was what the brown-haired female said before leaving, leaving his caretaker motionless. Even a few moments later, his caretaker was still seated at the table, no part of him displaced even a centimeter. If he had to guess, Karupin would say that his caretaker was shocked and upset.

"Meow!"

Shaken from his trance, the caretaker spotted Karupin. He stood and scooped Karupin into his arms. Dropping himself onto the couch, he stroked Karupin behind the ears. "That whole 'carpe diem' thing didn't work out too well after all," he said gruffly.

Karupin curled himself into a ball and rested his head in his caretaker's lap. "Meow!"

The caretaker continued to stroke Karupin's fur. "I feel like an idiot," he said. "What do you think, Karupin? That was a stupid move, wasn't it?"

"Meow!"

"Yeah, I thought so, too. I suppose I deserve this…"

Karupin napped soon afterward on the couch and snoozed until the sun had gone down and his caretaker had fallen asleep on the couch's other end. The noise that woke him during the night was the door creaking, opening to reveal the brown-haired female. She gently shut the door and tiptoed across the room, eyeing the caretaker's slumbering form.

"Meow!"

The brown-haired female gasped, clutching her heart until Karupin rubbed himself against her legs. "Whew, Karupin," she whispered. "You startled me! Echizen is asleep, right?"

"Meow!"

"Okay, good." The brown-haired female hoisted Karupin into her arms. "Is Echizen mad at me?"

"Meow!"

"Yeah, I thought so, too..."

ooooo

For the past week, Ryoma Echizen had not felt like himself. After asking Sakuno Ryuzaki to be his girlfriend, he saw her for no more than a moment at once. He spent most of his time in their apartment, waiting for her to spend enough time with him to hold a conversation. He wanted to speak to her, about what he did not know, but he needed to speak to her.

Sakuno, on the other hand, must have wished to never speak to him again; she actively minimized her time in his presence. Every night, Ryoma would go to bed before she would return to the apartment, and every morning, she would leave before he woke. Ryoma was sometimes convinced that Sakuno had actually moved out. Little clues, like her brown hair gathered over the shower drain and her food in the refrigerator, nonetheless reminded him that she had not left but was avoiding him.

Perhaps the only times Ryoma would see Sakuno is when she had forgotten a textbook or a gym bag. He would be at his desk studying when the sound of her key fidgeting in the door knob suddenly distracted him. When the door opened, his impulse was to turn around, make eye contact, and speak. He always only managed to watch her from the corner of his eye.

"Hey, Echizen…" she would mumble as her anxious legs carried her to her closet. She would speak again – "I forgot my…" – but her voice would drown in her discomfort. Ryoma would only see what she had forgotten when she left the room as anxiously as she came, carrying her forgotten trinket.

The Old Ryoma would not let anyone bother him so much. The Old Ryoma would not be embarrassed by being denied a date, because the Old Ryoma would always get whatever he wanted. The Old Ryoma was in control of himself and his surroundings, observing every circumstance and acting accordingly. However, the Old Ryoma had left.

The New Ryoma was different. He was bothered by Sakuno, he was embarrassed as he never had been in the past, and he had no idea what he should do. The New Ryoma regretted how he thoughtlessly followed the words of his philosophy teacher. It was completely against the measured approach that the Old Ryoma favored, and it was the reason why Ordinary Ryoma was gone and the New Ryoma was present.

Well, thought the New Ryoma, if the philosophy professor could make the Old Ryoma leave, then perhaps he could make the Old Ryoma return. On this premises, the New Ryoma made an appointment to meet with his philosophy professor.

ooooo

An old man sat in his office with his feet on the desk. On the office walls were posters of influential classical and contemporary philosophers and authors, portraits of ambiguous impressions, and oriental watercolor paintings and calligraphy. His desk bore a stainless steel Newton's Cradle, a mysterious animal's skull from Africa, and a sepia snapshot of him and his wife from the 1970's with long hair, tie-dyed shirts, and an acoustic guitar. Esoteric herbal aromas and fusion jazz swirled in the office air.

The old man was absently humming along with a trumpet solo when a knock on his door sounded.

"Come in!" he bellowed audaciously, on pitch with the trumpet solo.

A Japanese boy with nerdy thick-rimmed glasses and a tucked-in buttoned shirt tentatively stepped into the office. The boy warily took in the office's eclectic vibes, appearing to wonder if he had the right room. "Good afternoon, Professor," he said with a surprisingly deep, rich voice. "I have an appointment with you right now. Do you have a moment?"

"Oh, damn!" said the old man, taking his feet off the desk and sitting upright in his large chair. One of his Intro to Philosophy students wanted to make an arrangement with him, which had slipped his mind. "I'm sorry, I almost forgot! Have a seat."

The Japanese student, like all his students who visited him during office hours, was taken aback by the old man's strange personality. The Japanese student stiffly lowered himself into the chair as the old man lowered the music's volume and slipped on a thick pair of his own glasses. His eyes were magnified to the size of plums.

"So," said the old man, "how can I help you?"

"Professor, I was wondering about your carpe diem lecture," said the Japanese student, uncomfortable under the old man's magnified gaze.

"Whew, good!" The old man wiped his forehead with the sleeve of his plaid sports jacket. "I was afraid you were another student wanting to argue about my good versus evil lecture!"

The Japanese student's jaw stiffened. "Well… I didn't really understand some of your points for that lesson, but I'm really confused right now about carpe diem."

"Ah, carpe diem, carpe diem…" The old man stood from his chair and paced behind his desk. "Indubitably one of the most popular, most beautiful, most relevant philosophies of today! I remember when my wife and I hitchhiked across America to Washington D.C., with nothing but the clothes on our back, a guitar, and a nice bag of…"

The old man was rambling now, lost in his memories of the Civil Rights Movement and war protests. The Japanese student watched the old man pacing behind his desk, speaking aimlessly.

"… and that's why I don't eat shrimp!" finished the old man triumphantly, a satisfied smile on his face as he dropped himself back into his chair. The smile fell and was replaced by a look of questioning. "Did I answer your question?"

The Japanese student blinked. "No, Professor. I was wondering how carpe diem should be realistically carried out." His mouth curved into a frown as he adjusted his nerd glasses and tugged at his shirt's collar. "I tried it, and it turned out to be a miserable mistake. I just 'seized the day' or whatever, and now my life's so confusing…"

The old man's brow stiffened as his head nodded sternly. "I have a diagnosis for your symptoms," he said theatrically. "You are suffering from a character imbalance. Carpe diem is romanticism to a high degree. If your character leans toward rationalism, then you still need to stay in-character and think about your actions while you're instilled with carpe diem's boldness. Do you consider yourself a rationalist as opposed to a romantic?"

The Japanese student nodded without hesitation.

"Yes, that might be it. Carpe diem does not guarantee what you want to see. It only guarantees progression and some sort of result, whether it is good or bad or even neutral. You're taking a risk when you take a bite out of carpe diem. You said it didn't work out for you. Would you say that you were taking a risk when you tried to seize your day?"

Again, the Japanese student nodded.

"Ah, now this is incorporating psychology and sociology. When you take a risk and you succeed, you are lauded for making a great move. But since it's a risk, you also have a chance to fail, and when you fail, you are ridiculed for making a stupid move. You're taking the same exact risk in both circumstances, but different uncontrollable results lead to different perceptions."

As the old man paused, the Japanese student's mind wrapped itself around the old man's words.

"My solution is to try again," said the old man. "Never give up. Granted, sometimes you just need to recognize an ineffectual course of action and cut your losses short, but if you're set on it, never give up. Never, ever give up."

The Japanese student sat still, but the old man could feel that he was mentally nodding.

"Is that all?" asked the old man.

"Yes, Professor," said the student, gathering his effects. "Thank you."

"My pleasure!" said the old man grandly, cranking up his stereo and throwing his feet back onto the desk.

The Japanese student stood to leave, but the old man spoke again.

"Wait, wait! What is your name again?"

The Japanese student halted.

"Ryoma."

"You're name's _Ryoma_?" said the old man incredulously, his wrinkles glowing with exuberance. "Really! Like Ryoma Echizen, the tennis player?"

The Japanese student grinned in response.

"Ah, are you a fan as well?" said the old man. "Why did Echizen retire! I still can't believe it! He would have _dominated_ Wimbledon, I say! _Dominated!_ And then he would…"

The old man was rambling again, this time about his favorite professional athlete, but the Japanese student somehow did not mind this time. The old man kept talking and talking, and when he was finally done, the Japanese student had vanished.

The old man chuckled to himself. "I hope he gets what he wants…"

ooooo

_September 27_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been three weeks now since Ryoma asked me out. Not that I'm really counting. I just know that it's been three weeks since I've had a decent night of sleep. I try so hard to stay away from Ryoma that I don't get back to our room until after midnight, and I leave at the crack of dawn. Anytime I see him, he's asleep on the couch. _

_Sleeping Ryoma is nice. He doesn't snore, he's not running around in a skimpy pair of boxer briefs. He wears a white undershirt and plaid pajama pants. I once swore that I would punch Ryoma in the wiener if I saw him in boxer briefs. Thankfully, I won't have to do that. _

_But that's one of the few things I'm currently thankful for. My lack of a comfortable living style is really getting to me. The food I eat is usually from a food vendor on the street, and thus unhealthy. I'm spending most of my time studying with friends, at the library, or at tennis practice. And of course, I'm getting tired all the time! It's starting to affect my tennis…_

_I'm considering just spending more time at the apartment and putting up with Ryoma. It's just that everything will be so awkward around him now! However, I might just have to suck it up and deal with the awkwardness head-on. My tennis is starting to suffer, so I'd better suck it up before my grades start to suffer as well. _

_I'd rather put up with awkwardness around Ryoma than let my grades AND my tennis suffer!_

_Love,_

_Sakuno_

ooooo

Ordinarily, the honking and revving of Philadelphia traffic woke Ryoma Echizen each morning. On the first Saturday of October, a different sound woke him. It was a soft, peaceful breathing pattern coming from the direction of the bed.

Ryoma's eyes snapped open. Sitting up from the couch, he turned and found that Sakuno Ryuzaki was still asleep. This was the first time he had seen Sakuno sleeping, he realized. Her slim figure was curled on its side, a blanket covering her to the neck. Her hair ran wild over her pillow. Her soft face bore a small grin, as if she were having a good dream.

Sakuno's cell phone, which sat on the bedside table, suddenly rang. Her eyes opened slowly, a look of annoyance drifting over her countenance. A hand snatched the phone and held it to her ear.

"Hello?" she croaked sleepily. "Yeah, I know… Wait, what? I'm _late_? _Oh, shit!_ I'm coming _right now_!"

Panicking and instantly alert, Sakuno was about to leap from her bed when she noticed Ryoma staring at her from the couch. "AHHHH!" she screamed, holding her covers tight around her body. "Echizen! Look away!"

Ryoma blinked. "Why?"

Sakuno's face flushed. "Because… _because I'm topless right now!_"

Ryoma's face too turned red. At the thought of a topless Sakuno, Ryoma was rendered speechless.

"ECHIZEN!" wailed Sakuno. "Why aren't you looking away? Oh, damn it! Never mind, just give me your shirt! Yes, your shirt, take it off and throw it to me!"

Ryoma hastily complied. He yanked his white cotton undershirt and tossed it to Sakuno. She hid under the covers like a tortoise in a shell, fidgeting as she pulled the shirt on. When she surfaced from the depths of her sheets and pillows, Ryoma gaped openly: his small undershirt constricted her chest almost like spandex and reminded him of her voluptuousness, while below her waist was nothing more than a simple pair of solid black underwear.

Sakuno could feel his hot gaze on her. "D-Don't look at me!" she said, wanting to bark rather than stutter at Ryoma. She grabbed a bag and ran to the bathroom, threw on some clothes, and reemerged wearing her varsity tennis warm-ups. Her hair stood at odd angles, and her cheeks were still rosy red.

As Sakuno grabbed her tennis bag, Ryoma studied the embroidery on her jacket. "You play tennis?" he said, his eyes wide. "For Penn?"

"Yes," she said as she sprinted toward the door, "and I'm late for a match!"

The door slammed shut, leaving the apartment filled with overwhelming silence. Karupin approached Ryoma and hopped into his lap. "Meow!"

Ryoma scratched the nape of Karupin's neck. "Wow… Ryuzaki is wearing my shirt… and she plays varsity tennis… and she sleeps without a shirt! Did you know that, Karupin?"

"Meow!"

Ryoma made a playful face. "There's no way you knew! You just want some food…"

"Meow!"

ooooo

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Ryoma Echizen: "Echizen speaking."

Agent: "Ryoma, baby! The killer! The champion! Half man, half amazing! How are you?"

Ryoma: "What? Why… Oh god, I don't understand why you keep calling me…"

Agent: "Hey now, Ryoma, baby, I know you're not happy to hear my voice, but hear me out, okay?"

Ryoma: "…"

Agent: "Alright, thanks, baby! So we already know about my amazing skills as your agent. I lassoed countless deals and dollars for you. Now, your girlfriend –"

Ryoma: "_She's not my girlfriend!_"

Agent: "Okay, okay, then, the girl who you've been seen with. The hot brunette. She's really done you good! And that was all due to my tip! Remember, I was the one who told you to keep her by your side, and it worked! Your picture is everywhere! However, you could be making a lot more. I see that you've been managing yourself, but I can help you do much, much better."

Ryoma: "You know that I don't trust you."

Agent: "… Well, let me cut to the chase. If you choose to forgive any of the 'problems' we've had in the past, I'll cut my commission in half and offer my services for only five percent! I promise, I won't do anything unsavory again, or you can sue my ass! You'll be making so much more, and I'll take less! You can live a life as a fulltime popular culture icon and model instead of a stressful athlete. What do you say?"

Ryoma: "…"

Agent: "It's a good deal, right? Win-win? Because after all, the 'problem' wasn't that big of a problem anyway… You in? You _know_ it's a good deal!"

Ryoma: "… Indeed, it's a good deal…

Agent: "_Yes!_"

Ryoma: "… but I do not accept. I cannot commit to being a fulltime popular culture icon."

Agent: "What? Ah, why? Come on! Why can't you commit?"

Ryoma: "I'm occupied."

Agent: "By what? By the way, where the hell are you? You just kinda disappeared from the world! Last I heard, you were in Philadelphia."

Ryoma: "I'm at a tennis match."

Agent: "A match? Where at?"

Ryoma: "My location is none of your business. I hate to reject you offer, but as I said, I cannot make a fulltime commitment."

Agent: "Ryoma, baby, think about the _money_!"

Ryoma: "Money isn't everything."

Agent: "… Did you seriously just say that? That's just some idealist bullshit and you know it!"

Ryoma: "We'll see. Our conversation is over. Call me again in December."

Agent: "But – grr… Okay, whatever… Take it easy, Ryoma…"

_Slam!_

_Dial tone…_

ooooo

_6 October_

_Dear Diary,_

_Ugh, what a horrible day! First, my alarm doesn't go off and I sleep in. I luckily got a call to wake me up… but was unlucky to wake up as Ryoma woke up. Gar, it was so embarrassing! I almost left my bed wearing nothing but my underwear, and Ryoma would have seen my boobs! But just in time I saw him staring (pervert) and forced him to give me his shirt. _

_I really need to stop sleeping in only a pair of underwear… it's not safe to do when my roommate is somebody who asked me out. _

_My unluckiness continued as I realized that his shirt was super-tight. As I got out of bed, Ryoma (pervert) just kept on staring! The shirt was so tight that it probably left little for Ryoma's imagination. So I just got changed really quickly and left. _

_I arrived just on time, but not without an embarrassing public scolding from my coach. Without properly warming up or eating breakfast, I had to start my match right away. That girl who I played today crushed me… Ugh! It was so embarrassing! I was in no condition to compete, and I might even drop from Singles 2 to Singles 3!_

_What's even more annoying is that when Ryoma took his shirt off, I saw his upper half naked. He is still rather attractive. Not cool. _

_What's most annoying is that I forgot my sports bra. Ryoma's shirt, which I happened to still be wearing, was pretty tight around my boobs and gave me some support, so I just folded the bottom part of the shirt up, over my chest, and wore the shirt under my uniform as a makeshift bra. Waa! I had to wear Ryoma's shirt as a bra! :(_

_What's kind of annoying but really just weird is that I heard Ryoma's voice in the stands. I had already finished my match and was just sitting with the team when I heard his ringtone and his voice say "Echizen speaking." Later, he said, "I'm at a tennis match… my location is none of your concern." I tried to subtly look for him in the crowd and I spotted him. Finding Ryoma in the stands is actually easier done than said, because almost nobody watches varsity women's tennis and because he was wearing those dorky glasses again. I tell myself that I don't care that Ryoma saw me play tennis, but knowing that he saw me lose badly is really humiliating. _

_Ugh. Today flat-out sucked. I hope tomorrow's a better day…_

_Love,_

_Sakuno_

ooooo

Sakuno Ryuzaki sat at her favorite table of the bubble tea café. Her match had gone horribly, and she consequently spilled her emotions onto the pages of her diary. Finishing her latest entry, she closed her diary and placed it in her bag. The taste of blueberry latte bubble tea soothed her as she sipped the final drops of her beverage through a colorful straw.

No matter how bad her day was, blueberry latte bubble tea would always keep her happy until the last drop. When nothing but air came from her straw, she sighed; blueberry latte bubble tea could not satisfy her further when it was already in her stomach. She counted the coins from her purse and regretted having not enough money for a second drink.

"Here, Ryuzaki," said a deep, mysterious voice. "I got you this."

A tall glass of blueberry latte bubble tea was placed on the table by her side. Sakuno's eyes went wide at the drink, and then peered upward to see Ryoma Echizen seat himself at the table's other end.

"Rough match today, Ryuzaki," said Ryoma. He had a tall glass of bubble tea himself from which he drank.

Sakuno paused another moment to take in her surroundings. Ryoma had just bought her another beverage and had sat down to sympathize with her. His gesture was uncharacteristically kind, and it was just what she needed to feel better. Although their relation was strained, Sakuno was glad to have company, even if it was the company of Ryoma.

"Thanks, Echizen," she said, her expression slowly brightening. "It really was a rough match. I was tired and hungry the entire time. Completely unprepared."

Ryoma nodded. His eyes hardened under his glasses as he spoke. "Ryuzaki. I apologize about my outbreak a while ago…"

Sakuno was shocked by this admission. She had not expected Ryoma to ever acknowledge his asking her to be his girlfriend. "Don't worry about it," she said, waving dismissively. "We all say things like that which we don't mean."

Ryoma removed his glasses. The gesture was simple, but removing his glasses changed his appearance from that of a dork to that of a sharp international professional. It gave him an air of gravity.

"You're right, I didn't mean to say it. But I want you to know that I do like you, I would still like to go out and get dinner with you some day, and I'm sorry for being so rude in the past."

Unsure of how to react, Sakuno dropped her gaze and sipped her bubble tea. "What… what am I supposed to say?"

Ryoma shrugged. "I don't know. I really wanted you to know. I was seizing the moment to tell you."

Sakuno nodded sadly. "Okay. I'm sorry, Echizen, but…"

Ryoma leaned toward Sakuno. But what?

"… but I've gotten over you years ago."

ooooo

-

-

-

-

* * *

_Author's notes: Sorry this chapter took so long; I had computer problems. I named Mr. Handsome after Heath Ledger, whose last performance was brilliant, terrifying, and strangely inspiring in my opinion. Also, does anybody know if Karupin is a boy? I always thought he was, but I'm not actually sure… But anyway, it's my birthday right now, and I'd love to see more reviews as presents; I might even update sooner! (wink wink)  
_


End file.
